Un misterio de Nabiki
by Dr Facer
Summary: Esta es una historia que prueba que Nabiki puede hacer más que chantajear a la gente... tal vez.
1. Los álbumes de fotos robados I

Disclaimer: Ranma y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Los álbumes de fotos robados,

Un misterio de Nabiki

Por

Dr Facer

-1-

Kuno Tatewaki estaba furioso. Una de sus posesiones más preciadas estaba perdida, ¡y probablemente robada! Entre los cientos de álbumes llenos de fotos de ambas su amada diosa de la trenza y de la dulce Akane, este álbum en particular que había perdido era el que más apreciaba, pues dentro de ese álbum estaba la única fotografía de Akane Tendo sin sostén. El álbum también tenía muchas fotos de la chica de la trenza, pero era mucho más fácil obtener fotografías de la diosa de cabello de fuego mostrando sus encantos. La fotografía de Akane mostrando algo de piel era el tesoro más raro en su colección y por lo tanto, ¡tenía que recuperarlo!

Normalmente Kuno podría comprar la foto de nuevo llamando a Nabiki Tendo, pero no esta vez. La foto de Akane semidesnuda era el logro de Gosunkugi Hikaru, ¡y ese maldito Ranma Saotome destruyó los negativos! Esa era la razón por la que esa fotografía era tan importante, ¡era la única en existencia!

Kuno cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en una solución. ¿Quién cometió este robo en su contra? ¿Su malvada hermana? ¿Su demente padre? ¿El tramposo de Saotome? El ladrón era obviamente uno de ellos, ¿pero QUIÉN? Tatewaki decidió que era mejor dejar de pensar y hacer algo; el era, después de todo, ¡un hombre de acción! En silencio, Kuno salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al de su hermana.

—¡Hermano!

Kuno se detuvo y se giró para ver a su hermana. Extrañamente, en lugar de estar muy molesta con él, como imaginó en un principio, se veía triste.

—¿Qué sucede hermana?

—El álbum, ¡se perdió!— Exclamó Kodachi.

—Ya lo sé, me di cuenta esta mañana— respondió Kuno.

Kodachi miró a su hermano con curiosidad—. Un momento, yo no te dije que había encontrado un viejo álbum de fotos familiares ayer, ¿verdad?

Ahora había llegado el turno de Kuno de mirar a su hermana con curiosidad—. No querida hermana, ciertamente no lo hiciste. ¿Dónde encontraste ese álbum?

—En el desván— contestó Kodachi—. Pero si tú no sabías que lo tenía, entonces eso quiere decir que tú no me lo quitaste.

Kuno suspiró—. Pues no, no lo tengo— respondió él—. ¿Ya buscaste bien en tu recámara?

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Por quién me tomas?

—Cálmate hermana, quizás estabas tan preocupada que pasaste por alto el álbum.

Kodachi entró en su habitación—. Puede que tengas razón, pero estoy segura de que lo guardé en mi escritorio.

—Déjame ayudarte— ofreció Kuno; esta era una gran oportunidad de revisar en el cuarto de su hermana y ver si ella tenía su álbum.

Dos horas después, los hermanos Kuno estaban de pie, en silencio en el centro de la habitación de Kodachi. No habían encontrado nada. El album familiar de Kodachi no estaba en el cuarto, y no estaba en ninguna otra parte de la casa, pues los hermanos habían buscado su respectivo álbum en todas las partes concebibles de la mansión. Bien, para Tatewaki eso dejaba sólo dos sospechosos: Su padre y Ranma Saotome. Kuno decidió que una visita al dojo Tendo sería necesaria.

No mucho después, Kuno corrió dentro de la casa de los Tendo, forzando su camino hasta que entró al dojo, en donde finalmente encontró a Ranma. No siendo la persona más lista en el mundo, Kuno atacó primero, con la intención de interrogar a Ranma una vez que lo hubiera castigado. Después del resultado usual de sus peleas con el joven Saotome, Kuno se sentó en silencio dentro del dojo mientras Kasumi y Nabiki curaban sus heridas.

Nabiki examinó las paredes y sacudió el cabeza—. En serio Kuno, sera mejor que nos pagues por los muros que Ranma rompió con tu cabezota.

Kuno suspiró y sacó su cartera—. Asumo que con esto bastará.

Nabiki tomó el dinero y lo contó velozmente—. Sí, esto debe ser suficiente para pagar los daños.

—¿Qué te ha traído a nuestra casa Kuno?— Preguntó Kasumi.

—Es un asunto personal— respondió él.

—¿Qué tipo de asunto?— Insistió Nabiki—. Como destruiste nuestro dojo, también es un asunto personal para nosotras ahora.

—Me robaron— dijo Kuno, como esperaba, Kasumi se impresionó, no así Nabiki.

—Y culpaste a Ranma— declaró Nabiki—. Eres muy predecible.

—Me gustaría ver que lo hicieras mejor— se burló Tatewaki.

—Podría— respondió Nabiki—, estoy segura de que puedo encontrar lo que estás buscando tan rápido que ni siquiera te darías cuenta de que lo perdiste.

—Mientes.

—Claro que Nabiki no miente— interrumpió Kasumi—. Ella siempre encuentra las cosas que se pierden en la casa.

—¿Lo ves? Mi hermana no te mentiría.

Kuno cerró los ojos y meditó en eso por un momento—. Bien, digamos que quiero que encuentres esta cosa que perdí, ¿crees poder hacerlo?

Nabiki parpadeó un par de veces, ¿acaso Kuno le estaba pidiendo que jugara al detective? La muchacha se rascó el codo y miró a Tatewaki—. Sí. Pero eso depende de cuánto me pagarás por hacer el trabajo.

Kuno miró a Kasumi, que estaba guardando el alcohol y banditas en la caja de primeros auxilios, y luego volvió su mirada a Nabiki—. ¿Podemos discutir esto en privado?

—Claro. Kasumi, hermana, ¿podrías dejarnos a Kuno y a mi a solas? Tenemos que hablar de negocios.

—Por supuesto— aceptó Kasumi y entonces salió del dojo.

—Bien, ya estamos solos— anunció Nabiki—. ¿Qué fue lo que perdiste?

—Dije que probablemente lo robaron.

—Lo que sea, necesito saber qué es.

Kuno aclaró su garganta—. Fue uno de mis álbumes de fotos.

—¿Quieres que busque eso?— Dijo Nabiki algo molesta—. Pero Kuno, puedo volver a venderte todas las fotos que perdiste otra vez

—Sólo quiero una de las fotos, las demás no me importan.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

—No te lo puedo decir.

—¿Es una de mis fotos? Tengo todos los negativos y puedo remplazarlas por un precio bastante módico.

—¡No es una de tus fotos, esta foto es verdaderamente única en el mundo, la debo tener de nuevo!— Gritó Kuno—. Eso es todo lo que voy a decirte, ahora, ¿encontrarás mi álbum o no?

Nabiki juntó sus manos y enlazó sus dedos, entonces movió su rostro un poco hacia la izquierda y se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos. Justo cuando Kuno estaba por gritarle, la joven Tendo habló—, esta foto que quieres tanto, ¿no será la infame: 'Akane sin sostén'?

Tatewaki palideció—. ¿Cómo lo supiste, la tienes tú?

—No, ¡pero es muy obvio!

—¿Como diablos es obvio?

Nabiki sonrió—. Primero: Admitiste que no es una de mis fotos.

—¿Y?

—Segundo: Recordé que en ocasiones haces que Gosunkugi le tome fotos a mi hermana— dijo Nabiki levantándose—, y tercero: Dijiste que era una foto única, lo que significa que no existen negativos para esa misma fotografía. Eso me recordó que el buen Gosunkugi reveló una foto que mostraba a mi hermanita mientras tenía sus senos expuestos. ¿Cómo es que no hay negativos? Bien, como sabes, Ranma escuchó sobre la foto y destrulló el rollo en donde estaba ese negativo.

—¿Cómo supiste que Gosunkugi me dio esa fotografía?

—Le exprimí la información hace un poco— dijo Nabiki—. Kuno, ¿por qué habría de ayudarte? Akane aún no sabe de la existencia de esa fotografía. Si te la devuelvo, estaría traicionando a mi hermana menor.

Tatewaki sacó otra vez su cartera—. ¿Cuánto?

—Hmmm, si en verdad quieres que haga esto, lo haré por sesenta mil yen.

—¿QUÉ?— Gritó Kuno—. ¡Es demasiado!

Nabiki mantuvo la calma—. Quieres la foto, ¿no?

Kuno estampó su mano en el suelo—. ¡Claro que la quiero!

—Entonces págame.

Tatewaki consideró sus opciones por un momento—. Muy bien. Te pagaré, pero no hasta que me regreses el álbum completo.

—Es justo— dijo Nabiki—. Vamos, tendré que revisar tu casa.

Continuará

Notas:

Continuando con mi idea de traducir mis fanfics del inglés al español, aquí tenemos este que trata sobre una corta aventura de Nabiki, originalmente un one shot en inglés, para la traducción pensé que sería mejor partirla en episodios cortos y éste es el primero. Ojala y les guste.


	2. Los álbumes de fotos robados II

Disclaimer: Ranma y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Los álbumes de fotos robados,

Un misterio de Nabiki

Por

Dr Facer

-II-

Nabiki se agachó y revisó cuidadosamente la base del enorme closet en donde Kuno guardaba sus álbumes. Kuno se mantenía de pie junto a la puerta, observando mientras Nabiki analizaba cada centímetro de su habitación.

Nabiki encontró una pequeña astilla bajo el closet, la cual se guardó. Después revisó la ventana y finalmente, debajo de la cama—. No, no hay nada aquí.

—Te lo dije— advirtió Kuno, aburrido.

La joven Tendo caminó hacia el closet y esta vez revisó la cerradura. No esperaba encontrar nada, pero sí lo hizo. La cerradura tenía una pequeña marca debajo, —¿Esto estaba así ayer?

Kuno miró la raspadura—. No lo sé. Quizás, mi hermana suele abrir este closet sin mi permiso.

—Ya veo. ¿Saliste ayer de la mansión?

—Mi hermana fue a comprar un vestido nuevo. Yo fui con ella.

—¿Se quedó alguien en la casa?

—No lo creo, las criadas no tienen permiso de entrar a nuestros cuartos más que temprano por las mañanas; y el álbum aún estaba aquí en ese momento. Lo sé porque la última vez que vi la fotografía fue antes de que mi hermana y yo saliéramos.

Kuno se dio una palmada en la frente—. ¡Lo olvidaba! Tal vez te sirva saber que un viejo álbum de fotos familiares que encontró mi hermana ayer también fue robado.

—¿En serio? Interesante

—¿Interesante?— Preguntó Kuno.

Nabiki no le respondió.

—¡Te estoy hablando!— Gritó Kuno.

—Ya terminé aquí— dijo Nabiki con tranquilidad—. Ahora sólo tengo que revisar el cuarto de tu hermana.

—No creo que nos permita hacer eso.

—Sólo llévame allí.— Pidió Nabiki.

Kodachi permitió que Nabiki revisara su habitación sólo después de que la joven Tendo explicara que era para buscar pistas sobre el álbum perdido. Por supuesto, Nabiki no le dijo cuál álbum.

Dentro del cuarto de Kodachi, Nabiki descubrió que la cerradura del escritorio de la niña Kuno también tenía una ralladura, y debajo del escritorio, se encontró otra astilla—. Terminé— dijo Nabiki mientras guardaba la segunda astilla en su bolsillo—. Sólo necesito hacer otra cosa antes de encontrar lo que perdieron.

Los hermanos Kuno miraron a Nabiki—. ¿Estás segura?— Preguntó Kodachi.

—Lo estoy— aseguró Nabiki—, Kodachi, ¿tú o tu hermano tuvieron visitas ayer?

—Sí— dijo Kodachi—, mi hermano tuvo un invitado.

—¿En serio Kuno? Dime quién vino a verte— inquirió Nabiki.

Kuno se rascó la cabeza—. Pues, sí. Gosunkugi vino ayer. Me trajo unas cosas que le pedí que comprara para mi.

—¿Recuerdas qué hora era cuando estuvo aquí?— Preguntó Nabiki.

—No pudo ser después de las cinco, porque a esa hora yo y mi hermana no estábamos aquí.

—¿Gosunkugi tiene entrada libre a la mansión?

Kuno negó con la cabeza—. No, y no creo que él robó el álbum.

—¿Por qué no?— Quiso saber Nabiki.

—Porque no estuvo en Tokio la noche anterior.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Vi que tenía un boleto de autobús para Kyoto— respondió Kuno.

—Y yo recuerdo que dijo que sus padres lo llevarían a visitar algunos templos— agregó Kodachi.

Nabiki parpadeó—. Bien, eso destruye mi primer teoría.

Nabiki caminó al pasillo—. No les molesta que hable con las criadas, ¿verdad?

—Has lo que quieras— dijo Kuno mientras volvía a su cuarto.

—Pero no olvides reportarte con nosotros antes de irte— ordenó Kodachi antes de marcharse. La joven Tendo fue primero al cuarto de lavado, en donde encontró algunas criadas y así comenzó la segunda parte de su investigación. Aparentemente, ninguna había visto nada, ya que ellas eran del turno matutino y, de acuerdo a lo que le dijeron, sólo dos criadas trabajaban en la mansión por las tardes y ninguna por la noche. Nabiki le dijo a Kuno y a Kodachi que tenía una buena pista y que pronto el álbum estaría de Nuevo en sus manos.

Una vez fuera de la mansión Kuno, Nabiki hizo una corta parada en una casa de aspecto tenebroso. Todas sus ventanas estaban cerradas, así que lo más seguro es que no hubiera nadie en casa. ¿Pero qué tal si sí? La joven Tendo rodeó la casa y una vez en la parte trasera encontró unas escaleras que bajaban hasta la entrada al sótano, bajó las escaleras y revisó la puerta. Estaba cerrada. Eso terminó siendo una gran pérdida de tiempo. Suspirando, Nabiki regresó a su casa, necesitaba comparar algunas cosas. Una vez en su recamara, Nabiki analizó lo que tenía. Dos astillas, dos ralladuras en las cerraduras y por lo que sabía, ninguna de las criadas había tomado los álbumes. De eso estaba segura. La persona que tomó el álbum no trabajaba en la mansión Kuno; pero el ladrón sabía lo bastante de los hábitos de la gente en la mansión como para ser capaz de entrar sin ser visto. Nabiki colocó las astillas en su escritorio y las miró con atención. Eran pequeñas, de no más de dos centímetros cada una y eran parte de otra cosa, pero no sabía de qué. Nabiki sentía que reconocía el color y textura de las astillas, pero no podía descifrar a dónde habían pertenecido en un principio. Estaba segura de que estas dos astillas eran la llave para encontrar al ladrón, pero tenía primero que descubrir quién era y porqué usaba herramientas de madera y no de metal.

Horas después, Kasumi entró a la habitación y se encontró a su hermana sentada en una esquina del cuarto, con los ojos fijos en su escritorio y los dedos golpeando rítmicamente la pared.

—¿Estás bien Nabiki?

Nabiki no se movió.

—Nabiki?— Llamó Kasumi de Nuevo, esta vez más fuerte.

—Te escuché la primera vez hermana— dijo Nabiki sin dejar de mirar su escritorio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Pensar—rRespondió sin ganas—. Y, si no te importa, ¿podrías irte? Necesito privacía en este momento.

Kasumi asintió y cerró la puerta, dejando sola a su hermana menor.

Una vez que estuvo sola de Nuevo, Nabiki abrió su closet y sacó de allí una caja llena de cosas que otros podrían describir como basura. Buscando en la caja, pronto encontró un muñeco vudú. Se lo había comprado a Ranma no hacía mucho, y si no fuera porque podía usarlo para chantajear a Kuno, ya lo habría tirado a la basura. El muñeco era muy interesante, en especial las fibras de madera de las que estaba hecho. Nabiki colocó el muñeco junto a las astillas y como esperaba, era la misma madera. El único problema era que el dueño original del muñeco no había estado en Tokio la noche del robo—. ¡Diablos!— pensó Nabiki—. ¡Esto no es tan fácil como pensaba!

Tres horas después, Nabiki entró en la cocina. Había ignorado la llamada para cenar una hora antes, y tenía hambre. Luego de calentarse algo de sopa y arroz, dejó la casa.

—Espera Nabiki.

—¿Qué quieres ahora Kasumi?

Kasumi sonrió y alcanzó a su hermana—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a resolver un asunto.

—¿Pero a dónde?

Nabiki suspiró—, ¿supongo que quieres venir conmigo?

La mayor de las Tendo asintió.

—Está bien. Quizás y puedas ayudarme

—¡Gracias!— Respondió felizmente Kasumi.

-Continuará-


	3. Los álbumes de fotos robados III

Disclaimer: Ranma y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Los álbumes de fotos robados,

Un misterio de Nabiki

Por

Dr Facer

-III-

Mientras caminaban a su destino, Nabiki terminó contándole a su hermana mayor todo acerca de los álbumes perdidos, aunque evitó comentarle acerca de la foto de Akane. En ocasiones, la manera de Kasumi de ver el mundo era efectiva, y Nabiki necesitaba ideas frescas en caso de que estuviera equivocada con su teoría actual.

—¿Dónde estamos?— Preguntó Kasumi al ver la tenebrosa casa—, ¿aquí es en donde crees que encontrarás lo que perdió Kuno?

—Sí— respondió Nabiki y llamó a la puerta.

—Parece que no hay nadie en casa— dijo Kasumi luego de un rato en que nadie apareció para recibirla a ella y a su hermana.

Nabiki no hizo caso al comentario de su hermana y apuntó a una ventana en el segundo piso—. Si no hay nadie en casa, ¿porqué está abierta esa ventana?

—¿Tal vez la casa se calienta mucho si las ventanas están cerradas?

—Hm-hm.

—¿Qué?

—Ven conmigo Kasumi.

Las niñas Tendo rodearon la casa hasta que estuvieron detrás.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?— Preguntó Kasumi.

—Esperamos a alguien— respondió Nabiki—. Tranquila, no tardará mucho. Mientras, creo que será mejor escondernos detrás de aquél buzón.

—De acuerdo.

El escondite de las hermanas era perfecto, podían ver las escaleras y si alguien salía del sótano podrían verlo de inmediato. No mucho después, un joven salió a la calle; cargaba una bolsa de plástico y coincidentemente, se dirigió directamente al buzón.

—Te tengo— murmuró Nabiki mientras salía al encuentro del joven; su hermana mayor detrás. Sería mentira decir que el muchacho no se asustó al verla, el sólo ver a Nabiki le hizo caer de rodillas.

—Es bueno ver que me tienes el respeto indicado, Gosunkugi— sonrió Nabiki—. ¿Así que piensas devolver los álbumes por correo?

Gosunkugi no pudo hablar y balbuceó una excusa indescifrable.

—Cálmate Gosunkugi— pidió Nabiki—. ¿Porqué no recoges eso y me invitas algo de té?— Nabiki miró a su hermana—, Kasumi, hazme un favor y llama a Kuno desde nuestra casa, dile que ya tengo su álbum.

—Muy bien— respondió Kasumi y comenzó a andar hacia el dojo—, fue interesante— dijo antes de doblar por la esquina.

La cocina de la casa de Gosunkugi era tan tenebrosa como Nabiki se la había imaginado. Una vez que se había servido el té, Gosunkugi habló.

—¿Cómo supiste de los álbumes?

—Porque eres la única persona que pudo haberlo hecho; admito que hiciste un buen trabajo, casi me voy tras una pista falsa— concedió Nabiki—, Pero fuiste un poco descuidado al final.

Gosunkugi parpadeó—. ¡Pero iba a devolverlos!

—Eso ya no importa— dijo Nabiki y terminó su té—. Lo que importa es que te atrapé con ellos.

—Pero…

—Ya sé para qué querías el álbum de Kuno Tatewaki, pero tengo mis dudas sobre el otro. En fin, estoy segura de que serás lo bastante amable como para decirme porqué tomaste el álbum de Kodachi.

Gosunkugi pasó saliva—. Eso es un secreto.

—¿Lo es? Ya lo veremos en un momento— Nabiki sonrió maliciosamente—, de hecho, voy a decirte lo que creo que pasó.

Gosunkugi rió nervioso—. ¡No es posible que lo sepas!

—Corrígeme si me equivoco— pidió Nabiki—. La semana pasada, de algún modo te las arreglaste para tomar una foto de mi hermana menor cuando estaba semidesnuda. Desafortunadamente para ti, le contaste a Kuno sobre la foto y él te la quitó, ¿cierto?

Gosunkugi asintió.

Nabiki continuó—. Ahora, recuerdo que Ranma descubrió la existencia de esta foto y destruyó los negativos, ¿Es correcto?

Gosunkugi asintió de nuevo.

—Y de repente Kuno llega y me dice que su álbum, precisamente el álbum que tiene esa foto de Akane se había perdido— Nabiki alcanzó el álbum y buscó entre las páginas hasta encontrar la foto de Akane—. Sospeché de ti desde el principio Gosunkugi, solo tú y Kuno sabían de la existencia de la foto, además de Ranma y de mi, claro. Admito que el que tomaras el álbum de Kodachi me confundió; incluso pensé que el ladrón era alguien que quería chantajear a los hermanos Kuno.

—¡Yo nunca haría eso!— Gritó Gosunkugi.

—Claro que no lo harías, consigues una buena cantidad de dinero trabajando para ellos— bromeó Nabiki—. Luego recordé las astillas que encontré y las raspaduras en las cerraduras del closet de Tatewaki y el escritorio de Kodachi. Las raspaduras no servían porque Kuno admitió que él y su hermana siempre toman las cosas del otro sin permiso; pero aún me quedaban las astillas.

—¿Astillas?

—No te hagas el inocente conmigo Gosunkugi— dijo Nabiki al tiempo que sacaba un muñeco de madera de su bolso—. ¡Tú eres el único por aquí que carga siempre estos muñecos!

—Sí, lo admito, ¿pero de qué te sirvió eso?

Nabiki sacó las astillas—. Mira el tipo de madera— entonces sacó una tercera astilla—, esta la saqué del muñeco en mi mano, cuando la compare con las dos que encontré primero, estuve segura que tú tomaste los álbumes.

—¡No lo entiendo! ¿No te dijo Kuno que estaría fuera de la ciudad por una semana?

—Sí lo mencionó, pero vine a revisar tu casa esta tarde. Todas las ventanas estaban cerradas. Pero esta noche, una ventana del segundo piso estaba abierta. Eso confirmó mi idea de que tú estabas aquí.

—Pero…

—Déjame ver la copia que hiciste de la fotografía de Akane— ordenó Nabiki—. Es por eso que tomaste 'prestado' el álbum de Kuno, ¿no es cierto?

Gosunkugi suspiró resignado—. Está bien, aquí está—, y entonces le mostró una copia perfecta de la foto de Akane sin sostén.

—¡Excelente trabajo!— Felicitó Nabiki—. ¡Me impresionas!

—Soy el mejor de mi clase de fotografía— Dijo él con orgullo.

—¡Estoy convencida de que Akane debe escuchar sobre esta foto!

—¡No! ¡No le digas, por favor!

—Hablaremos de eso en un minuto, ¿está bien?— Nabiki le arrojó la foto al muchacho—. Primero hay algo más que necesito saber.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Por qué tomaste el álbum de Kodachi?

Gosunkugi bajó la mirada.

—¿No quieres decirme?

—No puedo.

Nabiki miró al chico atentamente por un rato y entonces, exclamó, —¡No me digas que también te gusta Kodachi!

El sonrojo en el rostro de Gosunkugi confirmó lo que Nabiki había dicho—. ¡No lo puedo creer!— La joven Tendo sonrió, este secreto podía serle muy útil—. Lo siento Gosunkugi, tendré que decirle a Kodachi.

—¡NO!— Gritó Gosunkugi— ¡Por favor no le digas! ¡Haré lo que sea, pero no le digas, te lo suplico!

Nabiki sonrió complacida, el pez estaba en la bolsa—, de acuerdo, no se lo diré, pero a cambio tendrás que firmar este contrato— mientras decía esto, Nabiki deslizó una hoja de papel y una pluma hasta las manos de Gosunkugi—. Puedes leerlo si quieres.

Gosunkugi palideció cuando terminó de leer el contrato—. ¿Porqué mejor no compras un esclavo?

—¿Quieres que le diga a Kodachi?— Amenazó Nabiki—. ¿O quizás a Akane? ¿Te gustaría que le contara sobre la foto?

Dándose cuenta de que estaba en las manos de Nabiki, el muchacho aceptó su mala suerte y firmó el contrato.

—No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad?— Dijo Nabiki mientras doblaba el contrato y lo guardaba en su bolso—. Ahora, dame el álbum de Kodachi.

—Aquí está.

Nabiki revisó el álbum para ver si no tenía daños y cuando terminó, miró a Gosunkugi—. No olvides que de ahora en adelante, trabajas para mi. Tal vez no te necesite de inmediato; pero tendrás que estar listo para atender mis órdenes en cualquier momento, ¿entendido?

—Entendido.

—Excelente, ¡eres listo después de todo! Bien, ya no quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad; así que me voy— al decir esto, Nabiki tomó ambos álbumes y salió de la casa de Gosunkugi.

-Continuará-


	4. Los álbumes de fotos robados IV

Disclaimer: Ranma y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Los álbumes de fotos robados,

Un misterio de Nabiki

Por

Dr Facer

-IV-

Al día siguiente, un sábado, Nabiki esperaba impaciente a que Kuno la llamara. De acuerdo con Kasumi, Kuno había estado muy feliz con las noticias y prometió llamar tan pronto pudiera—. Pero, ¿porqué no me llama?— se preguntó la joven Tendo.

En ese momento, el teléfono sonó.

—¡Nabiki, te llaman!— Llamó Kasumi desde la planta baja.

Nabiki bajó las escaleras y habló con Kuno por un rato, cuando terminó, regresó a su recámara para cambiarse de ropa.

—¿Vas a salir?— Preguntó Kasumi desde la puerta de su cuarto.

—Tengo negocios qué atender— explicó Nabiki.

—¿Te quedarás a comer con los Kuno?

—No, pero no comeré aquí.

Nabiki, de pie en medio de la enrome sala de la mansión Kuno, esperaba a que Tatewaki apareciera—. ¡Ya era hora!— Exclamó cuando él entró a la sala.

—¿Lo tienes?— Preguntó.

—Sí, lo tengo. También encontré el álbum de tu hermana.

Kuno sonrió—. Buen trabajo, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

—El ladrón tenía los dos álbumes.

—Ya veo. ¿Quién…?

—Mira Kuno, No vine aquí a hablar, estoy aquí por mi dinero.

—Cierto tu salario— dijo Kuno mientras buscaba su cartera—. Toma, sesenta mil yen, lo que acordamos, ¡te lo has ganado!

—Me temo que la tarifa aumentó a ochenta mil yen.

—¡QUÉ!— Gritó Kuno—. ¿¡Por qué?

—El extra es por encontrar el álbum de tu hermana.

—¡Me rehúso a pagar por eso!

Nabiki sonrió—. lo siento Kuno, son los dos o ninguno.

—¡Esto es intolerable!— Gritó—, ¡hacerme esto a mi, y en mi propia casa!

—¿Quieres la fotografía o no?— Preguntó Nabiki—. Podría quemarla, ¿sabes? Como un favor a mi hermana menor.

El rostro de Kuno se torció—. Muy bien. Pagaré— aceptando esto, el muchacho abrió su cartera.

—¡Gracias!— Dijo una feliz Nabiki luego de contar su dinero—. ¡Siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo, Kuno!

—Sólo dame los álbumes— murmuró un molesto Kuno Tatewaki.

—¡Cierto! Me olvidaba de ese detalle— dijo Nabiki al tiempo que ponía los álbumes en una mesita—, aquí están Kuno, como nuevos.

—Eso espero— Tatewaki tomó su álbum y buscó entre las páginas con desesperación hasta que encontró la foto de Akane—. Ya puedes retirarte.

Nabiki se inclinó ligeramente y, una vez en la calle, pensó que jugar al detective tal vez no sería tan mala idea.

-Epílogo-

Nabiki regresó a su casa hasta después del anochecer.

—¿Dónde estabas, y qué son esos libros?— Preguntó Kasumi en el momento en que Nabiki entró a la casa.

—Estaba haciendo una investigación— explicó la hermana menor—. Para eso son estos libros.

—¿Selección de Conan Doyle? ¿Las mejores historias de Poe? ¿El manual del gran detective? ¿Para qué quieres esto?

—Pues, creo que encontré una manera muy útil y divertida de hacer dinero fácil— respondió felizmente Nabiki.

-FIN-

Notas:

Con esto termina la traducción de esta historia, siempre la he considerado uno de mis trabajos más divertidos, ya que al hacerlo no me compliqué mucho buscando incluir un enorme drama o muchas tramas simultáneas como en mis otras historias. Fue divertido escribirlo en inglés, y también fue divertido traducirlo, espero lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
